


Dean, Why Do You Have A Baby?

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Drabble based off the tumblr prompt: "Dean, why do you have a baby?"





	Dean, Why Do You Have A Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, folks. Hello to all my new and old readers! Doing some tumblr drabbles to try to get back in the groove again. I haven't written anything at all, for any fandom, in a very long time. Life happens. Hope you enjoy. As usual, feel free to hit me up on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.

 

 

“Dean, why do you have a baby?" 

Dean turned to find Cas studying him, head slightly tilted in the previously empty motel room.  His hair was slightly ruffled, tie askew, but otherwise in one piece.  After giving him a cursory once-over, Dean turned back to the squirming baby on the bed.  She needed to be changed.  “Found her at the lair of a rugaru that Sammy and I were hunting.  There were others, but…well….”  Dean sighed.  It never got easier.  He clenched his fist for a moment, then relaxed when the baby’s lip wobbled. 

Cas’s voice was deep and steady behind him, and Dean could feel the air shift as Cas moved closer to observe over his shoulder.  “Where is Sam now?”

“Getting some more supplies,” Dean murmured as he changed the diaper methodically and re-buttoned the dollar store onesie they’d picked up in a hurry.  Dean hadn’t wanted to leave her in those bloody, dirty rags he’d found her in for a moment more than he had to.  He chucked the dirty diaper into the trash bin then lifted the little girl into his arms.  She immediately snuggled into the warmth of his shoulder.  He turned to find Cas watching him closely, a soft look in his eye.  Tentatively, a pale hand reached out and stroked gently over the baby’s back.  Dean finally let out a heavy breath he’d been holding for too long.

“What will you do with her?”  Cas murmured.

“We already called Jody,” Dean said, adjusting the baby in his arms.  “She’s finding a place for her.”  Cas nodded and laid his palm flat on the baby’s back.  Dean cleared his throat and continued.  “She was… dirty, and screaming when we found her, but it didn’t look like the rugaru had really gotten to her yet.”  Dean’s teeth clenched.  He forced his jaw to relax.  “Is she okay?”

Cas lifted his eyes to meet Dean’s, and Dean saw just a flicker of brighter blue there, just for a moment.  “She is now.”


End file.
